Baby TFA Transformers
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: It's a never ending golden age in the TFA verse. Baby Optimus, Sentinel, Elita, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, and Bulkhead live under the care of Ratchet and Arcee. Who are their care givers and love them very much. A bot called Moonracer Helps out other babies soon too.
1. Chapter 1

_It's a never ending golden age in the TFA verse. Baby Optimus, Sentinel, Elita, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, and Bulkhead live under the care of Ratchet and Arcee. Who are their care givers and love them very much. A bot called Moonracer Helps out other babies soon too._

Chapter 1 Bulkhead in toy land

The youngsters were playing. Bulkhead was playing with a car. "Vroom, vroom, vroom" Bulkhead said as he rolled it. Then smash! "Waa!" Bulkhead cried.

Ratchet and Arcee came in. "Bulkhead what are you crying about?" Ratchet asked.

Bulkhead showed them the tire of the car. Then they saw it. "Bulkhead how many times have we told you be careful with your things." Arcee said. "Look at all the toys you broke." She told him.

Bulkhead started crying again. "Now, now no use crying about it." Ratchet said.

Arcee pulled out something. "This toy is great for roughhousers like you." She said handing it to him.

"Ooh," Bulkhead said.

"Take good care of it." Ratchet told him as he and Arcee left the room.

Bulkhead was taking pretty good care of his toy. Then as Jazz and Bumblebee were roughhousing by chasing each other they bumped into Bulkhead making him drop the toy and it broke. "Waa!" Bulkhead cried.

Ratchet and Arcee came in. "What are crying about now Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked. Bulkhead showed him the toy.

"Dry those tears." Arcee said. "See it looks broken when you press a button and when you release it, it fixes itself." Arcee said.

Bulkhead pressed the button. "Ooh fun." He said.

"You did a great job taking care of the toy." Ratchet told him.

* * *

Chapter 1.2 secret surprise

All the children were playing. Bulkhead was playing with Xylophone. Optimus was using a pull toy. Elita playing with doll. Prowl playing with a plush cat. Jazz and Sentinel playing castle. Bumblebee was playing with Alphabet blocks. "These Alphabet blocks would be more fun if I knew my letters." Bumblebee told himself.

Ratchet and Arcee looked through the door. "Oh look at them play." Arcee said with a sigh. Ratchet placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. He had to agree it was so sweet.

"Optimus, Sentinel, Prowl, Jazz, Elita, Bulkhead come here for second." Ratchet told them and they all got up and came.

Bumblebee kept playing but then looked up. "I wonder where everybody is." He said.

He looked out into the hall and saw Ratchet and Arcee tell something to the other children. "Looks like that Ratchet and Arcee are telling secret." He said to himself.

Soon Ratchet and Arcee left and Bumblebee saw the others starting to whisper. "I wonder what the whispering is about." Bumblebee wondered.

He went over to the others who were huddled close. He tried to get into here. "Hey guys what the big secret?" He asked them making them turn around.

"No secret it's game called who can whisper the softest." Elita said.

"If it was a secret it's not about you." Sentinel said.

"Sentinel!" Optimus said and he and the others walked away dragging Sentinel.

"What I said it wasn't about him," Sentinel whined.

"Something stinks and it is not dirty diapers." Bumblebee said suspiciously.

In the kitchen Arcee was mixing up cake batter with Bulkhead. "Okay one more ingredient and the cake will be ready for baking." She said. "Mix in a spoonful of marshmallow fluff." She read.

"Marshmallow." Bulkhead said and tried to taste.

"Or is half spoonful." She said looking at the recipe. "It is one spoonful but it sounds like a lot of marshmallow." She said.

"Marshmallow." Bulkhead said eating it.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee said.

Bumblebee came. "Hey Arcee what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing Bumblebee just feeding Bulkhead," Arcee said.

"Oh Okay." Bumblebee said and left.

In the living room Ratchet was wrapping a present with Prowl. "Thanks for your help Prowl." Ratchet told him.

"No problem. Uh oh!" Prowl said seeing Bumblebee came in and they hid the present.

"Hey Ratchet and Prowl what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked them.

"Oh just talking," Ratchet said.

"Um okay." Bumblebee said leaving.

"Phew!" Prowl said.

Jazz and Elita were making something. "Hi!" Bumblebee said.

"YIKES!" Jazz said jumping onto the table.

"Bumblebee don't you know it isn't nice to sneak up on people?" Elita said.

"Sorry can I help with what you are doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"No we don't want any help." Jazz said.

Bumblebee left. Then in the next room he saw Optimus and Sentinel talking. "Hey what are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked them.

"Nothing!" they said at the same time.

"Okay want to play?" Bumblebee asked.

"No we have to go!" Optimus said leaving the room with Sentinel.

In the playroom Bumblebee was stacking colored blocks with Bulkhead. "I think something is going on." Bumblebee told Bulkhead.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked.

"First Ratchet and Arcee told everyone some secret, then Arcee didn't want me see something same as Ratchet and Prowl, then Elita and Jazz didn't want my help with something and the Optimus and Sentinel talking about something they didn't want me to hear." Bumblebee said.

"Weird." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." Bumblebee said. "Well at least I'll always have you." He told Bulkhead hugging him.

"Hey Bulkhead come here." Optimus said.

Bumblebee climbed up on the couch. "Prissy you want to play?" He asked Prowl's plush kitten but it fell to the ground. "Didn't think so but I think I will just take a nap. He walked by the Kitchen door and heard whispers he went through it was dark. "Okay I'm tired of all these secrets!" He said turning on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said. "Happy birthday Bumblebee!" They said.

"Happy birthday to me?" Bumblebee said surprised.

"Everyone pitched into to give you this surprise party." Arcee said.

"You mean you still like me?" Bumblebee asked.

"Of course we like you silly bot!" Elita said.

"This is the best Birthday ever!" Bumblebee said blowing out the candle.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Mother's day madness

The babies were playing. Optimus, Elita, Prowl, and Bumblebee were painting while Jazz, Sentinel and Bulkhead were building with blocks. Bulkhead accidentally knocked down the blocks. "Oops" He said.

"That's it Bulkhead you cannot build with us!" Sentinel said.

Bulkhead's lip quivered and his optics welled up with tears. "Uh oh!" Optimus said.

"Ratchet, Arcee." Bumblebee called.

"Waa!" Bulkhead cried and kept it up. Ratchet and Arcee came in.

Arcee picked him up. After placing down a card along with Ratchet. "There, there Bulkhead." Arcee said rubbing his back and Ratchet patted his head.

Elita picked up the card and looked at it. "Arcee? Ratchet what do these cards say?' Elita asked.

"They say 'Happy Mother's day.' One them is for my mommy." Arcee said.

"And the other one is for mommy." Ratchet said.

"How can you to have mommies when you have your own kids to care for?" Optimus asked.

"We have own mothers they just live far away from us." Ratchet said.

"What's Mother's day?" Jazz asked.

"A day set a side for mothers to celebrate all that they do for us." Arcee said.

"Like what?" Prowl asked.

"Well can you think of one thing your mommy does for you?" Arcee asked.

"She buttons my coat." Elita said.

"Right," Arcee said.

"She sings to me." Jazz said.

"Yes." Arcee said.

"Kisses my boo boos?" Prowl said.

"Right," Arcee said.

"Reads me stories." Bumblebee said.

"She gives me a bath." Optimus said looking at himself he was covered in paint.

"Yes," Arcee said handing him a cloth to wipe his face. "Sentinel?" Arcee asked.

"She calls me her little spark light." Sentinel said.

"Yes all true." Arcee said.

"If there is Mother's day why isn't there a kid's day?" Sentinel asked.

"Everyday is kid's day just we have know what mothers do for us." Arcee said.

"I feel better." Bulkhead said as Arcee put him down.

"Ratchet and I have to find some stamps for our cards." Arcee said leaving the room with Ratchet.

"We should get Arcee a Mother's day card." Elita said. "Because she love's us so much."

"I hate break it to you but we have no money." Optimus said.

"We can make one!" Prowl said.

"Great! Prowl, Elita and Bumblebee get card paper Sentinel and Jazz get the crayons and Bulkhead get the ruler." Optimus said.

"What will you do?' Elita asked Optimus.

"I'll clean off the table." Optimus said.

"Why are you telling us what to do?" Sentinel asked.

"I'm the oldest." Optimus said.

"Where are the crayons." Sentinel said.

Once all the supplies were there they started on the card. But they began to disagree and made two different cards. Then began to fight and rip things up and started to cry. Arcee came in. "Good grief what noise." Arcee said. The others stopped but Bulkhead kept crying. "Oh poor Bulkhead," She said picking him up. "Why don't you help me whip up some snacks." Arcee said leaving the room with Bulkhead in her arms.

"I don't care who does what or how I just want to get Arcee something nice for mothers day." Bumblebee said.

Then they all worked together. Arcee came in later with Bulkhead and Ratchet. "Surprise Arcee happy mother's day!" The kids said showing her what they made.

"Oh my you all made this?" She said looking at it.

"Yes." Optimus said.

"Thank you this is best mother's day ever." Arcee said.

* * *

Chapter 2.2 Father's day fun

The babies were playing. "OUCH!" Jazz said then tears welled up in his optics.

"Uh oh." Optimus said.

"Ratchet, Arcee." Elita said.

"Waa!' Jazz cried.

Ratchet and Arcee came in. Jazz came running up. "I got a boo boo!" Jazz said showing them the bleeding scrape.

"Okay hold still." Ratchet said. Putting down a card he was holding. Arcee put a card she was holding down.

Ratchet cleaned up scrape and put a band aid on it. "There all better." He said.

Arcee kissed it. "Feeling better Jazz?" Arcee asked.

"Yes." Jazz said.

Prowl looked at the card. "Um Ratchet what does this say?" Prowl asked.

"It says happy Father's day. It's for my daddy." Ratchet said. "Both cards say it."

"The other card is for my daddy." Arcee said.

"You guys have daddies?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes they live our mothers." Ratchet said.

"What's Father's day?" Sentinel asked.

"A day set a side for fathers and all they do." Ratchet said.

"Like what?' Jazz asked.

"Think about one thing your daddy does for you." Ratchet said.

"He taught me how to ride my trike." Bumblebee said.

"Right." Ratchet said.

"He takes me to the park." Bulkhead said.

"He helps me brush my teeth." Prowl said.

"Helps me put on my pjs." Elita said.

"He makes me breakfast." Optimus.

"He puts band aids on my boo boos." Jazz said.

"All very good, Sentinel?" Ratchet asked.

'He plays catch with me." Sentinel said.

"All correct." Ratchet said.

"So father's day is similar to mother's day?" Optimus asked.

"Yes but it's a day for daddies." Ratchet said.

"Okay." Optimus said.

"Arcee and I have to get stamps for the cards so we can mail them." Ratchet said leaving the room.

"We should do something for Ratchet for fathers day." Optimus said.

"I have an idea let's paint a big picture for him." Bumblebee said.

"That's a great idea Bumblebee let's get the big roll of paper." Optimus said.

Sentinel, Jazz and Bulkhead came back with it. They rolled it out and used the safety scissors to cut it.

"Okay let's start painting." Prowl said.

Elita began paint grass and flowers. Bulkhead was painting trees. Jazz was painting the sky. Sentinel was painting the sun. Optimus was painting the clouds. Bumblebee was painting the bots. Prowl was painting animals.

It was starting to look pretty good. They were getting covered in paint. They were now letting the painting dry.

Once the painting was dry they were going to call Ratchet in. Optimus felt the painting it was completely dry. "Okay let's Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Ratchet!" Bulkhead called.

Arcee and Ratchet came in. The babies held up the painting. "Happy father's day Ratchet!" They said.

"Oh my what lovely painting." Ratchet said. "Did all of you make this?" He asked.

"Yes." Optimus said.

"I think this should go in my room." Ratchet said. "Thank you very much this is the best father's day ever." Ratchet said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 flush hour

"Eek!" Bumblebee shrieked. He was panting. He ran towards the play room.

"Now let's play," Optimus said.

"Yeah I want to make my vroom, vroom sounds." Sentinel said.

Then Bumblebee came running in. "It almost got me!" Bumblebee shouted and jumped into the toy box.

"Bumblebee what has you got so scared?" Prowl asked.

"I was near the room where it was!" Bumblebee said.

"You mean the toilet?" Elita asked.

Bumblebee nodded his head quickly.

Then they heard a flush and shook. They headed to the bathroom. They saw Ratchet walking out.

"Okay you must have made it angry." Sentinel said.

"I doubt that," Prowl said.

"It's a monster." Sentinel said.

"No way it's a evil wizard!" Optimus said.

"No it's a storm maker." Elita said.

"No it must be something harmless like a bird bath our own bath tub." Prowl said.

"I don't know." Bulkhead said.

"Then let's go find out what it is." Jazz said.

They headed towards the bathroom. Prowl poked it and nothing happened and Bulkhead accidentally flushed it and they made a huge mess.

"Wait are Jazz and Prowl still in there?" Elita asked.

Ratchet and Arcee came in.

Prowl and Jazz opened the door and they were all wet and covered with toilet paper. "Kids the toilet is no monster it is nothing to be afraid of." Arcee said.

"Okay let's clean up this mess." Ratchet said.

"Prowl and Jazz have been in there for some time." Optimus said.

"I wonder what's going on?" Elita asked.

Then Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet and Arcee came out.

"Well?" Optimus asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Prowl said.

"Yes we will soon use that instead of diapers." Jazz said.

"Oh!" The others said.

* * *

I strain

Jazz was watching TV.

Sentinel came in. "Hey Jazz what are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching TV." Jazz said.

"Come out and play with us." Sentinel said.

"I have other things to watch maybe later." Jazz said.

Sentinel saw the show ended. "Now will you come out?" he asked.

Jazz changed the channel and a different kiddie show came on.

Sentinel grabbed the remote. "Sentinel leave Jazz alone!" Optimus said.

"I'm not bugging him I'm helping him." Sentinel said.

The two started fighting. "You know too much TV is bad!" Sentinel said.

"Let Ratchet and Arcee decided that!" Optimus said and managed to snatch the remote away. "Here you go Jazz." he said.

But Jazz was gone they decided to look outside.

The others were playing. Ratchet and Arcee came out. "Where is Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." Bumblebee said.

Then Jazz ran out crying.

"There, there Jazz we're glad you are alright tell us what happened." Ratchet said.

"Optimus and Sentinel wouldn't stop fighting and I went into the living room to watch TV then lights and TV went off." Jazz said.

"We must have blown a fuse without the fuses we won't get the electricity needed to power our home. We'll fix it all of you help Jazz." Arcee said. Then Ratchet and Arcee left.

The others began to entertain them with their own version of TV.

Jazz was having a good time. Ratchet and Arcee came out. "There all done." Ratchet said.

"My friend made TV for me." Jazz said.

"TV can be educational and fun but you must get away from it for a while." Arcee said.

"I don't just like watching TV I like playing TV too!" Jazz said joining his friends.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Sentinel did it!

The babies were playing soccer. Bumblebee was goalie. Jazz kicked the ball then Bulkhead kicked and went towards the goal and Bumblebee caught even though he was knocked over.

"Bumblebee are you sure you to be goalie?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe you should switch with someone bigger." Sentinel said.

"Give me another chance!" Bumblebee said.

"Okay," Sentinel said. So they started to play again.

Sentinel kicked the ball. "Look airplane!" Bumblebee said and everyone looked when he whacked the ball away.

It hit Arcee making her drop the clothes. "Who did it?" she asked.

"Sentinel did it!" Bumblebee said.

So Sentinel had to help wash the clothes. All through out the day Bumblebee blamed Sentinel for his antics.

Bumblebee knocked down the cake. "Oh dear the cake!" Arcee said.

"Bumblebee what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"It was Sentinel," Bumblebee said.

"Let's go find him." Ratchet said. They found Sentinel in the bed room he was fast asleep.

"Looks like he had been napping here the whole time." Ratchet said.

Sentinel woke up. "But I didn't do it." Sentinel said.

"I'm ashamed of all you did today no desert tonight." Arcee said.

"Aw!" Sentinel said.

After dinner Sentinel didn't get desert. But Bumblebee was starting to feel guilty and started to cry. "I did it all Sentinel's innocent!" Bumblebee said.

"I'm proud of you Sentinel." Ratchet said.

"As am I," Arcee said.

"So do I get extra desert for a week?' Sentinel asked.

"Yes you earned it." Arcee said.

"Sentinel I'm sorry." Bumblebee said.

"It's okay, but I am a bit angry but I'll get over it." Sentinel said.

"I was worried you wouldn't love me anymore." Bumblebee said to Ratchet and Arcee.

"True we may get angry with you but we will still love you." Arcee said. "Hey what happened to most of the cake?" she asked.

"This time it was me," Sentinel said.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

New family members

"Kids, come here please." Arcee said.

All of the babies ran into the room. "Yes Arcee and Ratchet?" they said.

"Kids we are adopting new babies." Arcee said.

"We sure are twin brothers." Ratchet said.

"Will be able to play with them?" Bumblebee asked.

"yes you will but you will have to was wait awhile they are just a little bit older than Bumblebee but not by much." Arcee said.

(Bumblebee was the youngest by being year and half old.)

"Why?" Ironhide asked he came to the family recently and was a bit older the Bulkhead.

"These two are only a year and half old. So they need more care then you all do." Ratchet said. "Here is a picture of them. They are from a different part of the planet." he said.

"They are tiny." Bumblebee said.

"So when are they coming?" Optimus asked.

"We'll be going over there in about 3 months." Ratchet said.

"So the we are adopting them." Bumblebee said.

"Yes they will only be almost 2 years old when we adopt them." Ratchet said.

"They are almost old as Bumblebee. But just a little older." Arcee said.

"So they will be wearing diapers like us?' Elita said.

"Yes but it might take them a while to get use to their new home" Arcee said. "But soon they will settle." she said.

"So what are they like?" Bumblebee asked.

"We will find out what they are like when we meet them." Ratchet said.

"They might sound a little different when they talk but that will be okay." Arcee said.

"Okay," Elita said.

"So they are bigger than they are in the picture?" Jazz asked.

"Yes this is a picture they sent to us." Arcee said.

"Where are they from on Cybertron?" Prowl asked.

"Protihex it is very far from here." Arcee said.

"How are we going to get there?" Sentinel asked.

"We are going to take an air shuttle ride." Ratchet said.

"Wow!" The kids said.

"Yes your first ride on air shuttle a big moment." Arcee said.

"What are their names?" Optimus asked.

"We don't yet we'll learn their names when we go get them." Ratchet said.

"Can we get presents for the new babies?" Elita asked.

"Sure we can." Ratchet said.

They saw few things that Ratchet and Arcee had gotten.

At the store they bought some toys and other things for the twins they were adopting.

They even bought two need toddler beds.

A few months later. "Kids we need to pack because we have an air shuttle ride tomorrow so we can pick up the twins." Arcee said.

"Will they be at the airport?" Elita asked.

"No it will be at least three days until we meet them." Ratchet said.

"AW!" the kids said.

"Don't worry there will be some sight seeing to distract us." Arcee said.

"Once we get back we will watch our home videos to look back at all of you and the time you all came home for the first time." Ratchet said.

"Yay!" The kids said.

Ratchet and Arcee helped the kids pack. "Okay we will be able to go tomorrow we have to wake up early because the plane is a morning flight." Arcee said.

Early in the morning Ratchet and Arcee woke up the kids. They were pretty excited. "My audios feel funny." Optimus said.

"That is because of the change of altitude." Ratchet said.

Once landing Sentinel wasn't to happy. "My audios feel all clogged." he said.

The others said theirs did too. "Okay kids to unclog your audios yawn really big and wide that will make them pop and the clogged feeling will go away." Ratchet said.

The kids did as they were told and it worked. "That feels better." Jazz said.

Everyone was so curious about everything.

After two days the kids were getting anxious. "Tomorrow we are picking up the twins." Arcee said.

They didn't know what to think. They were worried. "Don't worry this adoption agency does this all the time. A femme and mech came up. "Ratchet and Arcee this is Jetstorm and Jetfire." the femme said handing them the twins.

The twins started to shy away a bit.

"Why do they look so scared and nervous did we do something wrong?' Optimus asked.

"No they are just a little scared because we're strangers." Arcee said.

Finally Jetfire and Jetstorm calmed down enough to talk to them. "I'm Jetstorm this is my brother Jetfire." Jetstorm said.

"Nice to meet you." Jetfire said.

"Nice to meet you both too." Prowl said.

Then they headed home. Jetstorm and Jetfire seemed a little restless and nervous about being in a new house in a different city state.

"Okay kids we better let Jetstorm and Jetfire get settled." Arcee said.

After a little bit the twins managed to settle in.

They were ready to have fun in their new home.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 sick days

In few days the youngsters were going to the fair and it will be over in two weeks.

Today Optimus was not feeling well. He just sat down on a chair while everyone else was playing. Ratchet and Arcee came in. Ratchet saw Optimus sitting and not playing with the others. "Optimus are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"I feel yucky." Optimus said.

Ratchet put the thermometer in Optimus' mouth. "Yep you have a fever." Ratchet said. Then he saw little spots on Optimus' face. "Uh oh, it's tech-chicken pox." he said.

"Optimus caught something from a tech-chicken?" Elita asked.

"No he probably caught it from one of the neighborhood kids at the play ground." Arcee said.

"Well soon you kids will have it if you been around Optimus it is very easy to catch." Ratchet said.

Soon the other kids started to feel bad too. None of them ate much dinner.

The next day all the children were covered in spots. "My word," Arcee said.

"I guess right all of you have the tech-chicken pox." Ratchet said.

"Can we go to the fair still?" Prowl asked.

"Well not for while maybe next week instead of tomorrow like we planned we don't want other kids to catch it." Ratchet said.

"AWE!" the kids groaned.

But soon they had another problem. They felt so itchy and it was way uncomfortable.

"The spots are itchy." Jazz said.

"I feel itchy all over." Sentinel said.

"I'm so itchy." Optimus said.

The others complained they were itchy.

"I know they're itchy just calm down and don't scratch." Ratchet said.

"But I want to scratch!" Bulkhead said.

"What do we do about the itch?' Elita asked.

"Brother and I are itchy." Jetstorm complained.

"I really wish I could scratch I hate this itch." Bumblebee said.

"Don't worry we'll help you." Arcee said.

Ratchet put Cyber-calamine lotion on them. "That taking care of the itch?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes that feels better." Optimus said.

"It's feels nice." Sentinels said.

"Okay kids I'll get you all some juice." Ratchet said. "Now go lie down in bed." he said.

"Okay," Prowl said holding his plush cat close.

"Later I will run an oatmeal bath for you all." Arcee said.

"What is an Oatmeal bath?" Optimus asked.

"A bath with a specail kind of oatmeal that is not for eating but it will help with the itch." Arcee said.

"Okay Arcee." The kids said.

"Are you going to catch it?" Elita asked.

"No Ratchet and I had it when we were little ourselves. So we are less likely to catch it." Arcee said.

Ratchet came in with the juice and handed each of them a glass. "Kids stay in bed okay." Ratchet said.

"Yes Ratchet." they said.

"We will check on you every once and while." Ratchet said. he hand them each a bell. "If one of you runs out of juice or wants something to eat or needs more calamine lotion just ring the bell." Ratchet said.

"Okay." The kids said.

Soon they were having an oatmeal bath. "This feels nice." Jetfire said.

A couple of days later they felt a lot better. Their spots scabbed over. "Okay all of your spots are healing and I don't see any news ones and all of you have no fever so we will be able to go to fair tomorrow." Ratchet said.

"YAY!" the kids said.

The next day the kids were all ready for the fair.

* * *

Bots of weird

The young bots were playing in the sandbox. Then a young bot came up. "Who is that?" Optimus asked.

"I never saw him before." Elita said.

"What is he doing here?" Ironhide asked.

"When's he going to leave?" Sentinel asked.

"Hi I'm Bulkhead." Bulkhead said shaking the young bot's hand.

The little bot pulled his hand back and was acting all shy.

"Why won't he say something?' Jazz asked.

"Maybe he thinks he's too good to talk to us." Sentinel said.

They pulled Bulkhead along and started to ignore the young bot.

"Let's go talk to Arcee and Ratchet." Bumblebee said.

"Bye," Bulkhead told the kid.

They ran upstairs.

"What is it kids?" Ratchet asked.

"There is a strange kid in our sandbox." Optimus said.

"A strange kid?" Arcee said.

"Never saw a stranger one." Sentinel said.

"He won't tell us who he is." Jetfire said.

"We just know he's weird." Bumblebee said.

"Oh that's Wreck-gar." Ratchet said.

"Who is Wreck-gar?" Sentinel asked.

"He's a kid who will be visiting for a while." Arcee said.

"Why won't he talk to us?" Optimus asked.

"Wreck-gar is a bit of a quiet child a bit shy and unsure of himself around new kids." Ratchet said.

"We're not knew we have been here forever." Bumblebee said.

"You're new to him. Remember Wreck-gar doesn't know you." Arcee said. "So try to be friends." she said.

"But he's so..." Elita said.

"WEIRD!" Sentinel said.

"Someone make look like that on the outside but that isn't as important who as who they are inside." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Optimus said.

They showed Wreck-gar the play room. Wreck-gar grabbed Optimus' truck to play with it. "Hey that's mine!" Optimus said. He grabbed it too and it broke. "Look you broke it." he said.

Then the other kids left Wreck-gar outside then they went inside and laughed at him. Bulkhead went back to Wreck-gar because he stayed outside. He saw Wreck-gar was crying and heard the other's laughing. "I'll be your friend Wreck-gar." Bulkhead said.

Wreck-gar managed to smile.

The others were bobbing a balloon around. They noticed their broken toys were gone. Then they heard Bulkhead and Wreck-gar playing. "What are you doing Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"I'm playing." Bulkhead said.

"You can't play with him he's weird." Sentinel said.

"Wreck-gar isn't weird he helps." Bulkhead said and pointed the toys were fixed. "Wreck-gar fixed them." he said.

Optimus brought out his truck. "Okay prove it." Optimus said.

Wreck-gar looked at the toy. "He's not doing anything." Optimus said.

"No he's thinking." Bulkhead said.

Then Wreck-gar fixed it. "Wow." Optimus said. He hand the truck to Wreck-gar. "Want to play?" he asked.

"Okay." Wreck-gar said.

"You can talk?" Optimus asked.

"Why didn't he talk to us before?" Jetstorm asked.

"Wreck-gar doesn't know you." Bulkhead said.

"We never told him our names." Optimus said.

"This is Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Elita, Sentinel, Bumblebee and Optimus." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus." Wreck-gar said sticking out his hand.

"Wreck-gar." Optimus said shaking Wreck-gar's hand.

Then they all started playing.

To be continued.


End file.
